As shown by the disclosures of the following United States patents, vehicle-mounted carriers, adapted for transPorting a variety of loads, are known in the art:
VanDyke et al No. 3,251,520 shows a carrier for a motorcycle or bicycle, which includes a supporting unit comprised of parallel frame members telescopically received by outer frame members, which are mounted upon the chassis of a camper-truck. Attachment of the outer frame members is achieved With brackets, and removable bolts serve to allow selective disengagement of the inner frame members, and to lock them in position.
Hall No. 4,072,257 is generally similar, providing apparatus for carrying a motorcycle or bike on a vehicle, in Which the supporting platform is mounted upon parallel struts that are telescopically received within and secured to brackets mounted on the vehicle frame; the apparatus may be employed to carry a trunk or other items.
Frue No. 4,138,152 shows a storage box attached to and supported by parallel rods, Which are slidably received within box-like structures secured to plates, the plates in turn being bolted to the vehicle frame; the storage box of the patent functions as the vehicle bumper.
Chamberlain No. 3,905,527, Began et al No. 4,676,413, and Kennedy No. 4,676,415 disclose frame-mounted support systems for carriers of various kinds.
Despite the foregoing, a need remains for a vehiclemounted carrier system which permits ready assembly and disassembly of the carrier, for convenient use and storage and facile connection thereof to an associated vehicle. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide such a carrier system.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a carrier system having the foregoing features and advantages, wherein the system is, in addition, of relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive construction, and yet highly durable and capable of transporting large and heavy loads